Marina Carneiro
Marina Carneiro is a female human character in the XDragoon webcomic series. She is the best friend of Renata, and the girlfriend of Guilherme Alves. She is a wealthy teen. She uses her wealth to help out Rocky and his friends. History Not much is known about Marina's backstory except that she is the best friend of Renata, who helped her believe in people because Renata treated her the same even after Marina told her about her wealth. Marina helps Renata out with certain things, and Renata helps her with schoolwork. Marina told Renata about premonitions before Renata met Rocky. During history class, while Renata was drawing Rocky, Marina gave Renata two tickets to a halloween party at Goncalves Hall. However, their teacher Ms. Cristina caught them talking, and was going to give them a 50-page assignment as punishment. When she saw Renata's drawing of Rocky, she assumed it was a costume design, and that Renata had a friend with a dragon costume. Miss Cristina decided to scrap the assignment if Renata brought the friend, and Marina threatened Renata to bring him. At Goncalves Hall, Marina went with her boyfriend Guilherme as a sheep and a sheepdog. Marina picked up Renata (in the pink dragon costume that Marina bought) and the "guy in the dragon costume" known as Rocky. Marina and Guilherme were astonished by Rocky's "dragon costume." At the hall, Marina and Guilherme walked around the party with Rocky, Renata, and the self-invited Alfred until a dragoness named Viper attacked the two dragons. After a quick battle between Viper and her arch enemy Berry, Alfred and Rocky explained their past and why the are on Earth. Miss Cristina (who wanted the explanation) determined that the item they were searching for, the XGem, was on Palmares Hill since the XGem was said to be taken to Earth 50 years ago, which is the same time a dragon was said to appear there. Marina offered to drive the dragons to the hill in her large van, Marina World. Marina convinced Guilherme to drive it after she told him the hill was near the Aqua-Water Beach where Guilherme wanted to go surfing. Once the dragons reached Palmares Hill, the dragons were electrocuted by a force field. Rocky, being the only one who got through because of the XGem's power, went ahead into the hill while the rest waited. The same night, everyone fell asleep. Marina woke up to here Renata talking to herself about how she wasn't helping at all, but Marina reassured her that she was a great friend. Marina was glad to have Renata as a friend because she treated her the same after Marina told her she was rich. The next day, Marina recorded Guilherme surfing at the beach. She then noticed Rocky and Renata talking and decided to record it. Against Renata's wishes, she recorded their conversation and wanted to upload it online as something to remember the dragons by. When Marina realized she said too much, she went away. The day after the dragons left for Krad's ship, Marina turned on the news to find that Renata had gone missing and the dragons returned to San Janery follwing Krad del Black's ship. Marina and Guilherme drove to the landing site where they found Renata and the others escaping the ship which had a bomb that would create a large hole in the planet. However, Rocky used the XGem to freeze the ship and the bomb, and was soon taken into custody by the military. Marina tried to convince the general, who was also her uncle, to let them free, but the general was not able to. Rocky and Alfred were soon released, and Marina had invited them to lunch, where Alfred was preparing something horrible to eat which Marina refused to even try. Guilherme had to bring lunch from a fast food restaurant. Jambo Arc Marina and Guilherme took Rocky, Alfred, and Lance to a rina was taking a shower when the Casulo caused an earthquake, scaring her. She tried calling Guilherme who was encased by the Casulo. Marina believed him to be dead, until an elder dragon Fei came to her house to pick up Renata and take her to the Casulo thanks to Illusion's suggestion. Marina and Miss Cristina invited themselves. At Palmares Hill, they charged Krad's sword with the crystals' energy. The group was to fly to the Casulo immediately, but Fei jettisoned the humans to Grapeville to keep them safe, knowing that he was going against Illusion's plan. However, Illusion came to get Renata and take her to the Casulo with haste. Marina, Cristina, and Renata's parents began driving to the hill. They all felt a horrible sensation when someone blasted a hole through Renata's torso. However, she was healed and Rocky saved the world. Guilherme and Marina Reunited. Marina and the rest of the humans witness the dragon's departure to Gan-Mah.